Baby, be mine
by Doggyrooroo
Summary: When something bad happens to Nikki, will Lorraine stick by Nikki's side? Or leave her to suffer the consequences of a problem that wasn't her own?
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine had kissed me. I had kissed her back. Her hands around my neck, pressing her lips against mine. After she left, I had immersed myself in marking and cleaning of the PRU. She was my boss, she'll get me fired. God what would Michael have to say about this? I may as well hand in my resignation now. Stop being stupid I think. She kissed me first. She was straight though anyway? I had been gay since a teen but kept it to myself, none of my colleagues knew, I think some of them always assumed I'd go out with Tom. I'm not one to gossip about personal life anyway, I'd rather keep it to myself.

I glanced up at the clock realising it was already gone seven. The night was setting in, it was getting dark already. I run my hands through my hair; it felt a lot better when Lorraine did it. Seriously I sound like some lovesick teenager. Quickly I unlock my phone, slightly disappointed that there isn't a message from her. I put it back into my bag; out of sight and out of mind.

Eventually leaving walking through the car park, why did I have to park my car all the way over there? It was dark and I was tired. I hoisted the books back onto my hip before unlocking my 4 by 4. The night was silent except the small clunk as I threw the pile in the back of the car.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the waist and dragged away from my car. I tried to scream but a hand was forced against my trembling lips as I was taken around the corner, behind where the bins were kept. Tape was pasted over my pale lips attempting to keep my mouth closed and I got pushed to the ground. A body pinned my own.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forewarning for this chapter. I think it should be considered Mature. I found it quite hard to**____**write.**_

The darkness surrounded me. I was on the cold ground pinned with my lips sealed by tape, arms above my head. All this army training had never prepared me for this. Normally I would be able to get away; escape. I couldn't move. I felt my shirt being torn off. I started to sob. 'This is payback.. .' is all I heard. I tried to beg him to stop. 'Me being expelled.' Tears were pouring out of my eyes as my trousers were sliding down my legs stopping at my ankles. I attempted to beg again, but my attempts were futile.

My legs were dragged apart and beneath all the pain and fear, I can feel as he begins to roughly touch me. I tried to fight but the more I struggle and attempt to get away, the rougher he gets, and the more he pushes me around. 'Please stop.' I mutter quietly beneath the tape. He forces his fingers inside me; then his fist. All I can feel is the pain, burning my skin. I can't see, but it feels like he had cut me. 'Please…..' I whisper. He slaps me. 'Shut up. You did this to me, you deserve everything you get.' The moonlight shone down; but tonight was the only night where I couldn't see the beauty only the face of my attacker…Kyle Stack.

He drew out a penknife and I struggled more. He lay across me; I was finding it hard to breathe. 'You'll shut up and you won't say anything.' He said as he drew the knife over me and my blood was starting to spill out onto the floor. I winced as he entangled his legs within mine. I was in so much pain, there was no way I was going anywhere. He thrusted and it burnt like a poker hot iron rod was being shoved down my throat. I felt the nausea and sick In my gut feeling rising up, what good would throwing up do now?

I cried out as he bit into the top of my thigh, working his way down. 'Crying out for me gorgeous?' he said laughing at my pain, as he winked at me running his tongue across his teeth, soaking in all the power he possessed. I was exposed, vulnerable, as he greedily started trailing rough bites and touches across my chest, up my neck and around my mouth.

He bolted upright suddenly, aware of his surroundings, releasing the pressure off me. My deep startled breathes returning. 'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that miss.' He retorted, before running away into the shadows where he had been lurking. I was left with the tears flowing freely down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week or so since I'd visited Waterloo Road. She hadn't been answering my messages and we hadn't seen each other since the kiss. My heels clicked as I waltzed into the staffroom; bag over one shoulder and iPhone in hand. 'Morning.' I said in my cockney accent. I get a few nods. Nikki would normally smile back and say morning but she wasn't around. In fact she wasn't even in the room. I want to ask where she is but will it sound strange me asking, will they realise that something is going on between us. 'Where's Miss Boston?' I question. Christine answered smugly 'Miss Boston hasn't graced us with her presence all week.' 'Oh.' 'Why do you even care?' she questioned and I looked her in the eye. 'I may just be the benefactor of the school but it's mine Christine. I'm the one footing the bill.' I replied bluntly. Christine who was about to retaliate saw my glare and silenced herself. Leaving the staffroom, I typed Nikki into my phonebook, so far I hadn't used her number but I guess I could say it's for a professional reason. _Hey, this is Nikki you've reached my voicemail. I'm not available right now but if you want leave a message and I'll get back as soon as I can. _I sighed. I was in love with her and her voice put me at ease. This was unlike Nikki though, she'd never missed a day of work; she was a fighter. Something must be wrong.

I reached her house which was tiny compared to mine. Parking my red Ferrari, I quickly made my way up to the door. I rung the bell waiting for a response. 'Nikki…Nik.' I called. 'Nik…It's up.' The door opened ajar the catch lock still attached. 'Lorraine what do you want?' she whispered. She didn't look like the Nikki I knew. She had dark rims around her eyes and they were puffy and red, she looked like she hadn't slept in about ten years. She was dressed in loose clothing wrapped up and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. 'I heard that you haven't been in work for a week, Nik are you ill?' She shook her head gently. 'What is it then?' 'I….I…I can't.' 'Nik…just let me in come on now.' I begged her. She slowly opened the door before stepping back. She padded into the lounge and I followed slowly behind putting my bag and phone down, trying to look more casual open to whatever she had to say. I sat next to her. I leant over to place my arms around her waist but she jumped a mile. 'Nik….you ok.' She burst into tears.

**Nikki's point of view:**

She had tried to hug me, only hug me but I freaked out. Since the attack last week, I can't sleep or eat. I wake up with nightmares. I haven't been into work. I used to be strong but now I'm broken. I'm just scared all the time. Lorraine hands me a tissue and smiles sympathetically. 'Look Nik…I understand if you can't tell me but I want you to know what I'm here for you whatever it is.' I looked into her sparkling blue eyes and at her slightly glossed lips, her petite waist her gorgeous blonde hair. 'I can't.' 'Nikki you can tell me anything.' She replied softly, obviously not wanting to freak me out again by raising her voice or any physical contact. She really didn't know how to respond to me or react but I was slightly comforted by the fact that she stayed put and tried to be emotive towards me. These were the sides of Lorraine that few people got to see. 'I…..I …..I couldn't stop him.' 'Who?' The way she looked at me if anyone, she was someone I could tell, someone I needed to trust. 'Kyle Stacks he made me.' I rubbed my eyes viciously with the tissue, making them redder, rough like the way he was with me. Lorraine reached over and rubbed my back reassuringly. I tried to breathe calmly but I couldn't help but panic because a, she was touching me and b, I was so terrified about what I was going to say. I felt the same sick feeling rising up. Lorraine looked at me genuinely worried. 'Made you do what Nikki?' 'He grabbed me and…he.' 'Nik. 'She was whispering now like she knew the words that were going to come out of my mouth. 'Grabbed me and made me well he …' I coughed and was choking back tears. 'Nik if you're going to say what I think.' I interrupted her. I needed to get this off my chest; it was becoming a bigger pressure than when I was pinned down. 'Raped me.' I said bluntly, anger as well as sadness and pain beginning to consume me. Lorraine didn't have to say anything then, but I could tell by the look in her eyes; she understood.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up today in a more positive mood. Today was my first day back at work since the 'incident'. None of the others knew anything about it except Lorraine and I refused to let them know or to let it affect me too much. Sure Lorraine had made me report it after tons of screaming matches and tears; I had finally reported Kyle after letting go of her shoulder where I had been hiding from the outside world. I was lucky to have Lorraine there; I'm not sure how I would have gotten through it so far without her. I opened the door to see Lorraine sitting on the smooth leather seats of her red Ferrari. She smiled at me and the sun caught her perfect white toothed smile. 'Hey.' She grinned and her attractive cockney accent caught me off guard. I still wasn't completely comfortable with over the top amount of physical contact but Lorraine accepted that and gave me just the amount that I could deal with but also craved; her slight perfumed scent made me want her so bad. She kissed my cheek softly and the small purr of the engine set us off on our day ahead.

I sighed as I stared up at the Waterloo Road sign above me. Lorraine slipped her hand around my hip, whispering in my ear 'You're ready Nik, conquer the day ahead.' I faked a smile which turned out to be more of a grimace that she caught site of. Placing her hands on my shoulders tight she faced me square on 'Nik I believe in you, you're ready.' 'I'm just nervous.' I replied my stomach already seemed to agree with me, that sick nauseous pit of stomach feeling coming back up. 'I love you.' She was about to kiss me on the cheek before spotting Michael coming towards us. 'Nikki, glad to have you back, hope you're feeling better.' Nodding his head. 'Yes thanks Michael.'I sighed. 'Excuse me; I best go prepare for my lessons. See you later. 'I left leaving Michael and Lorraine looking worried at me as I made my way in the entrance of the school.

**Lorraine's point of view:**

I know that she's only just come back to work today, but that hasn't stopped me worrying about her. I stood with Michael in the playground watching Nikki make her way inside. I didn't want to make him suspicious of anything so I spoke before he could 'Anyway Michael lovely to see you this morning but I better get going, got meetings until lunch.' I smiled.

Meeting's definitely don't remind me of why I do this, listening to random business people rant on about money, budget's the local authority and this and that. My mind goes back to Nikki, when she confided in me about the incident. Seeing her gorgeous blue eyes fill with tears, having her choke back tears whilst sniffing into my shoulder. Anyway I was back now and all seemed to be normal but that's never the way is it. Thinking of maybe a mid-day boost black coffee, I opened the door of the staffroom to see Nikki propped up on the chair, with Tom sitting beside her holding a glass of water. I cough to show my presence. 'Alright Tom, Nikki what's going on?' I asked worriedly. Nikki looked up slowly. She was pale and just didn't look right. 'She fainted.' Tom stated like it was none of my business. 'I'm fine now really.' Nikki replied quietly before standing up only to stagger and collapse back into the chair. 'Really Nik come on be rational.' I raise my voice and Tom gives me a strange look raising his eyebrow; I wasn't usually one to be concerned about the welfare of other staff members. 'I think you should be at home, you're clearly not well enough to be back.' Tom said looking deeply at Nikki, he knew all about people not being 'right' what with Josh and the issues he had last term. 'I'll take her Tom; you should get back to work.' I allow Tom to look concerned at Nik once more before leaving. I need to look after her.

'Come on Nik, let's get you home.' I smile softly rubbing her back to attempt to provide a small amount of comfort to her. For a moment I thought she looked a little better before she threw up all over the floor and burst into tears. 'Look Nik don't worry about it, someone will clean it in a minute, Ndale will swing by. 'I rub the tears away from the corner of my eyes with my thumb and hand her the glass of water.

She wasn't used to someone caring either as at her house she was just as bossy as I could be. 'Look Lorraine, I'm fine really. Must just have the stomach bug that's going around. I can look after myself you know.' She groaned. 'I'm not going anywhere.' Sighing she stood up to make her point. 'No really, I don't need you hear now, I am capable and I'll probably just sleep it off anyway.' She shrugged. 'Fine…..fine but you call me the moment you need anything day and night!' I ranted waving my phone at her. Kissing her lips delicately I leave her to her own home and thoughts.

**Nikki's point of view:**

I hadn't been feeling well for a while and I don't just think it is a stomach bug. I was feeling sick, faint and had been having mood swings and to make it worse I was late. It could be just stress from the incident I had been in and hiding it from people, being worried constantly and stressed from exams and work and the new relationship I had with Lorraine. I couldn't be pregnant could I? I can't imagine myself as a mum with a baby. I'm gay so I never thought I'd have a family as such. I had been enjoying the prospect of this new relationship with Lorraine and was happy to let it play out and see where I ended up but a baby; a baby would ruin all this. The nauseous feeling rose back up and I quickly relieved myself by throwing up in the toilet. Wiping my mouth and rinsing it out with water before quickly brushing my teeth with the mint fresh toothpaste; this had become something I was used too…..How many minutes had it been? One? Two? I tap my feet trying to distract myself from the inevitable as I pick up the pregnancy test and my eyes widen as I see the little pink line forming. A new wave of nausea consumed me and I vomited again; not only because of the pregnancy but also the shock and pain. I leant against the wall with my hands covering my face and I began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikki's point of view:**

A baby…I was pregnant. Technically if you're going to get all sciency it's a zygote, a bunch of cells, still dividing; creating a human being. I couldn't be a mother, not under the circumstances. I had been in pain enough already, this baby didn't deserve to feel like I had. A baby deserved a happy family, to be loved, cared for, cherished and planned. I don't think I could bring a child into the world knowing where it came from and the fact I hadn't planned or wanted it, it was just the result of a horrific incident I had to endure. Another reason being I was gay, I hadn't ever really assumed that a happy family was something I could see in the foreseeable future. What about Lorraine? We were just getting to a good place as well, I couldn't shut her out. She knew I had been raped but a baby put this into a new perspective. Also what about my job in the current climate the school was in? These were some of the thoughts racing throughout my mind as I stepped into the clean, disinfectant smelling clinic. I was handed a leaflet and asked to sit down and wait my turn. Termination was the only option for me. I couldn't feel any emotions towards this foreign feeling in my abdomen except pain and sadness. Numb…..that's how I felt. The waiting room was full of couples, holding each other close, obviously making a joint decision. My thoughts went back to Lorraine. What would she have to say about this? Would she do the same if she was me? Of course she would, she's all about work. The beautiful, stunningly gorgeous blonde benefactor wouldn't allow a baby to disfigure her shape. How could I be so sure? How could I set myself up for this? Women hobbled out, touching their once filled stomachs obviously feeling empty now. 'Miss Boston, come with me.' I stood up and started moving towards her. Her small reassuring smile contrasted against the hypocritical looks I was being thrown. I stopped in my tracks.

**Lorraine's point of view:**

Something was up with the Boston bruiser. She wasn't her normal self. The attack had been terrible for her; even so usually she was more open about things. I want to help her but it's incredibly difficult to when she won't talk. I want to touch her, hold her close but that hardly seems appropriate considering the way things have been panning out. Any touches and I'm breaking an already fragile woman; she jumped a mile when I tried to hug her around the waist the other day. My phone started buzzing; reaching into my designer handbag I pulled it to see Nikki flashing up on the screen. 'Hello.' I didn't want to pressure her into saying anything; I'd rather just see what she wanted. 'Lorraine…I...I...Can't...sorry.' I interrupted afraid she was going to hang up. I couldn't let her shut me out, she sounded bad, and she needed someone to lean on. 'Nik, where are you? What's wrong?' I knew there was a slim chance of her accepting my help. Surprisingly she gave me the address; I just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid in the meantime. 'Ah Lorraine just the person I wanted to catch, can I have a word?' Michael asked. 'Errr now's not really a good time.' I didn't want him knowing any of my private business. 'Won't be keeping you long.' He pushed. I shook my head, Nik wasn't going to wait, she assumed I was coming; I couldn't be the one to let her down. 'No sorry, rearrange to some other time there's somewhere I have to be.' I ran out, as fast as I could in these heels.

Arriving I parked my car and made my way towards the building. An abortion clinic…..seeing Nikki on the bench holding her jacket close covering her stomach with tears falling freely down my face…..it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. 'Nik darling, I'm here.' She looked up at me; her eyes were filled with tears forming in the corners. 'Lorraine….I…I….couldn't go through with it.' She wept. I took a deep breath. Sitting down on the bench beside her, close enough for comfort but I didn't want to push it. I slid my arm around her back shuffling nearer. She put her head against my chest, her muffled sobs continuing. My usually fearless Nik was terrified. 'I'm so sorry.' I didn't have the words to describe the empathy that I felt towards her. I wasn't brilliant at conveying my emotions. 'Wasn't your fault.' She mumbled back. 'It wasn't your either.' I shot back fiercely, I wasn't about to let her blame herself for this. 'I don't know what to do.' She replied hopelessly. 'I know Nik, I know.' I rubbed small circles on her back soothingly. 'Whatever you choose, just know I'll be here one hundred per cent of the way.' I swore to it. I didn't imagine myself with Nikki and a baby, but I loved her so much. Nikki was swiftly becoming my entire existence and I loved her deeply. She'd be here for me if the situation was in reverse. I was going to do everything I could to prove I was here to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikki's point of view:**

_Dark, pitch black even. 'Hello, gorgeous.' I head Kyle's voice in my ear. He bit me; I could feel him touch me. His face was etched in the back of my skull, his sullen face jeering at me._

I woke with a start, tears trickling down my face, cold with chills but sweating with the panic and fear at the same time. Lorraine had obviously felt me shake, she was awake studying my face carefully, and I could just about make out her features in the dark. 'Hey Nik, come here.' She pulled me closer, resting my head against her chest. Comforting me like a child, this was what I needed now, it felt nice. 'Did you have another nightmare?' She asked soothingly. One of her hands untangling my hair, moving it out of my face and the other wrapped around my back, moving me onto her lap slightly. I nodded, feeling stupid. I felt so childish right now, maybe I should start sucking my thumb then Lorraine will know she is with a right old psycho. 'Don't worry Nik, you're safe now.' She carried on until I fell asleep again.

The next thing I knew I was emptying the full contents of my stomach into the toilet. It was 5:30am. I was almost so used to it recently that I didn't even really need Lorraine's support of holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my back; I did appreciate it though. She knew how much comfort and help I needed; she also knew when to back off for a few hours. After she came upstairs again to greet me with a large glass of water and some toast. 'Eat this; you need to keep up your strength.' I nibbled the corner, I was hungry but no food seemed appetising at the thought of knowing it would be back up in a few hours' time. 'When did you go all doctory on me Miss Donnegan?' I giggled slightly. 'Well let's just say I've been reading up on this.' She smiled. 'I love you.' I kissed the tip of her nose, straddling her, my legs around her waist. Touching my nose briefly, she put me back on the chair 'Gotta get ready for work.' She winked knowing it'd be on my mind all day now, none of the other teachers knew and I wanted it to stay that way until I made any decisions. If I decided to keep the baby it'd be awkward later in pregnancy. I had decided to wait until the twelve week scan before making any rash choices. In reality, it wasn't even that long.

It was nearly lunch which was good as Lorraine was due to come back to the site after a meeting somewhere else. She was constantly going off site for the meetings and I always looked forward to seeing her face back in the staff room. Not that I could react, although part of me (maybe slightly due to my hormones) wanted to jump up and snog her face off. Making my way to the staff room, the awful smells from the cafeteria made my stomach churn. I found myself emptying my stomach again quickly, like routine before going to make myself a drink in the staff room. Luckily for me, my stomach was still flat and toned; no sign of a bump or curvature yet. Tom sat in the chair next to me with a heated up bowl of last night's dinner. 'Eugh, what is that smell Tom?' I ruffled my nose slightly. 'Ah come on Nikki, you used to love my chilli, was great after a busy day at work.' I smiled lightly, glad my stomach. 'I don't remember it smelling ever this bad though.' I laughed. His eyebrows lifted at what I said. 'Wait, Nikki are you pregnant?' he questioned, this is when the whole staff room decided to go quiet. They had all heard, Christine scoffed looking smug, Audrey looking shocked. 'Er…I..yes…I…um.' Some smiles and congratulations passed around some looked shocked still. They thought the same as me; I didn't look like mother material. Tom patted my shoulder 'Congrats Nikki, I didn't know you were seeing someone, tell me who's the father?' he asked politely, I guess expecting to hear a story of happy families, not a broken scared woman who's life had been turned upside down by a former pupil. I couldn't speak; instead I burst into tears running out the door pushing past Lorraine who had been just about to enter.

**Lorraine's point of view:**

I had been looking forward to coming back to the school. Mainly to see Nikki, I couldn't give her love in the staff room like I wanted to but one could simply observe from a distance. I didn't expect to see the scene I saw, Nikki pushed past me bawling her eyes out. Whether she had seen me there I wasn't sure, but she looked like she could do with a minute alone. 'Nikki.' I called after her; she carried on quickly walking down the corridor turning the corner to avoid all contact with me.

Hearing all the commotion in the staffroom, I burst in. Anger submerged inside of me, I didn't want to see Nik crying like that. I didn't like it. 'What in god's name is going on?' I asked angrily in my cockney accent. 'Haven't you heard Nikki's pregnant?' Christine scoffed smugly. I frowned 'Why did she just run past me bawling her eyes out then?' 'That might have been my fault.' Tom muttered quietly. I was about to question him further when he added 'I asked her who the father was.' 'Oh my god.' I ran my hands over my face not caring in the slightest that my make-up would be affected. 'Something wrong?' Tom looked concerned, more probably about Nikki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lorraine's point of view: **

'Something wrong?' Shit! What did I say now, I needed to go and find Nikki, get her away from this place, comfort her, look after her until she smiles again, her smile lights up my world. 'Errr let's just say it wasn't the normal way Errr.' Christine tutted 'One night stand didn't pick Nikki for that type.' Audrey gave a disapproving look, again not in her bloody bible of Christ and his rules. That was enough to make me riled, I blurted out the next phrase without thinking 'Christine, it wasn't like that at all! Nikki was raped by a certain ex pupil!' Yeah that shut her up and everyone's grins or before thoughts were wiped off their faces, stunned shocked, sad faces remained. Those that wanted to comfort and apologise but didn't know how to get the words out. 'Lorraine I…..' 'Save it, I need to see how she is.' I pushed past Tom leaving to find the woman I love.

Crouching in the staff toilets, I heard a sniffling behind the door. 'Nik.' The chain flushed and the door opened, Nikki's red blotchy cheeks, dark rimmed eyes. Even looking as hurt as she did now she was still beautiful. 'They all know Lorraine, they all fucking know!' She raised her fists and I pulled her against my chest even though she resisted at first. 'Baby you've done the hardest part, so they all know now, tomorrow will be better I promise.' Her sobs turned into rattling racking out the room chokes. 'But Lo, I don't know what to do.' She said in a muffled voice. 'You don't have to decide anything yet…..' 'The first scan is tomorrow, come with me please.' She begged looking into my eyes. I had meetings all day but for once I needed to do love over business. Nikki was more important to me and I needed to show her that I was here to stay, one she could rely on. I pulled her up to standing, good job I was in heels as she was that bit taller. 'Come on darling let's get you home.' Holding her hand I led her to the Italian leather seats in my cherry red Ferrari. She rested her head on the seat, closing her eyes. By the time we got back she was sound asleep. Gently putting a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning over the gearstick I whispered in her ear 'Nik, you can sleep inside.' 'Hmmm.' Half holding onto, half dragging her into the 4 poster bed with the soft sheets she yawned. I drew the curtains giving her some privacy and shutting out the light, right now to her it seemed all the light was gone, she needed reminding of the beautiful moments life could bring sometimes. 'Lo…..thanks.' she smiled before falling asleep. Even though this tragic event had occurred to Nikki when I came in to check on her finding her hand cupping her stomach protecting the baby, I realised that Nikki knew. As my mum said to me before she lost her memory to Dementia 'We must free ourselves of hope the sea will never rest and learn to set sail in high winds.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Nikki's point of view:**

I kept giggling my leg up and down, clinging one hand onto my jacket that I held firmly against my stomach, the other clawing Lorraine's leg. She was staring at all the posters on the walls waiting patiently unlike myself who was so nervous I could probably vomit. She calmly placed her other hand on top of my leg pressing down, my fidgeting obviously annoyed her. 'Nik, relax it's going to be fine.' She reassured rubbing my arm. I grimaced unconvinced 'Lorraine what if something's wrong, it will have two heads or something, six arms, what if it's ill, what if…' 'We'll do everything we can to make the baby better, Nik I'm sure there is nothing wrong it's all going to be fine, I love you.' I sighed sinking further into the plastic chairs that completed the clinic look and feel. 'I love you too.' ' .' I jumped to my feet quickly, looking like a rabbit in headlights. 'It's alright don't be too nervous; you can come on through now we're ready.' Lorraine swiftly moving behind me, hand on the small of my back guiding me carefully to sit of the edge of the examining table. I lifted up my top to expose the slight curvature of my 12 week abdomen. I held my hand out to Lorraine, I wanted to remember that she was there, to feel the closeness, and close this gap between us. Also I could tell she was nervous, my hand could give her a form of comfort. She slowly edged closer watching every move the nurse made with eagle eyes, clutching my hand to her heart tightly. I couldn't help but wince at the temperature of the cold jell being placed on my stomach. It seemed to take ages for them to get all the monitors sorted, I think I was being impatient but I needed to know everything was going to be ok. It seemed like a life time away- already twelve weeks had passed and we were about to be face to face with what I would potentially be a mother to in not that many months away. Finally the nurse swivelled the screen to face us and I was completely transfixed on the little blob, looking like a miniature alien, it was a weird feeling thinking that it was inside me. 'What's this though…..that doesn't seem right?' I asked trembling biting on my bottom lip; Lorraine just rubbed my hand with her thumb. 'That's the placenta.' The nurse pointed out. 'What about that? Something is wrong isn't it?' I questioned scared. 'No, there's the hands, the feet, the head, perfectly normal size and on track for 12 weeks, would you like a photo printed?' she replied with a smile. I couldn't help but beam even though I was unaware of the tears rolling down my cheeks, even Lorraine had a tear in her eye and she removed her hand from mine to embrace me in her arms. 'We're going to have a baby.' She giggled. 'We are, Lo are you sure you want to do this?' She picked up the photo of the baby, our baby and gave a toothy grin, staring at it absorbed I couldn't tell what she was thinking although she seemed in love. She slipped her arm around my waist, tucking my hair behind my ear kissing my cheek, my lips softly, the top of my head. 'I want whatever you want, I want you to be happy Nikki, I love you so much.' Resting her chin on top of my head I answered 'I love you too Lorraine.' This is the time when I really thought we were going to be a family.


End file.
